1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information method of economical driving for a manual transmission vehicle, and more particularly, to an information method for a manual transmission vehicle that provides information for inducing stepping on an accelerator pedal for economical driving of a manual transmission vehicle and provides information for inducing changing a shift stage for the economical driving by using a driving performance guidance map showing a fuel consumption rate area in accordance with BSFC.
2. Description of Related Art
Brake Specific Fuel Consumption (BSFC) is a value acquired by dividing fuel consumption rate consumed per hour by work rate and is an index for measuring efficiency of an engine. FIG. 1 shows a BSFC map. BSFC in accordance with engine RPM and engine torque and accelerator pedal opening rate in accordance with BFSC at specific engine RPM and specific engine torque are displayed in the BSFC map. The lower a value of the BFSC is, the higher the efficiency of the engine is.
In a known automatic transmission vehicle, the information for inducing stepping on the accelerator pedal for the economical driving is provided to a driver through a cluster of the vehicle by using the accelerator pedal opening rate in accordance with the BSFC at the specific engine RPM and the specific engine torque of the BSFC map to induce the driver to adequately step on the accelerator pedal, thereby improving the efficiency of the engine, thus, improving fuel consumption.
Providing the information for inducing adequately stepping on the accelerator pedal for the economical driving by using the accelerator pedal opening rate at the specific engine RPM and the specific engine torque of the BSFC map is also applied to a manual transmission vehicle.
However, the information for inducing stepping on the accelerator pedal for the economical driving may be provided by using the accelerator pedal opening rate in accordance with the BSFC at the specific engine RPM and the specific engine torque of the BSFC map, but the information for inducing changing the shift stage the most required for the economical driving in the manual transmission vehicle cannot be provided even by using the accelerator pedal opening rate in accordance with the BSFC at the specific engine RPM and the specific engine torque of the BSFC map.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.